


Its not your fault

by Aurasoulyami



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fire Emblem Heroes Book III Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurasoulyami/pseuds/Aurasoulyami
Summary: The reveal of who Líf truly was had more of an affect on the Kiran than they originally thought hopefully Alfonse can help her.





	Its not your fault

“Hey Alfonse have you noticed something strange with Kiran?”

Alfonse looked at Sharena who had spoken up a worried expression on her face mirroring his own. “If you mean her distanting then yes I have noticed.” He nodded.

“Well it's gotten worse.” She frowned. “Marth told me that Kiran has all but locked herself in her tent and refuses to see anyone! And Marth is her closest friend out of all the Heroes!”

At this Alfonse grew more worried and stood. “I’ll go check on her now.” He replied.

He then quickly walked for Kiran’s tent Kiran’s actions had began after he had made the revelation that LÍf was himself which could mean. Once he reached her tent he saw Lissa standing there with Sakura both looking worried and Lissa holding a tray of food before they looked up to see him. “L-Lord Alfonse we came to give Kiran food. She missed dinner.” Sakura spoke softly.

“Yeah and she hasn’t left her room either so.” Lissa began.

“Yes Sharena has told me thank you both for looking out for Kiran.” He thanked, gently taking the tray. “I shall speak with her and hopefully get her to eat.”

They nodded gratefully and walked off he looked at the tent. “Kiran it is me.” He voiced up.

There was no response no surprise to him making him sigh. He had an idea of what to say that would make Kiran answer but he was worried it would cause a negative reaction from her. But he knew he needed a response any kind to get her out, taking a deep breath he spoke. “What happened to Líf and Sharena was not your fault.”

The response was immediate. The flaps of the tent flew open to reveal Kiran her hood down to show her messy raven black hair and bloodshot brown eyes no doubt from crying by the tear stains on her cheek. His heart broke to see his Summoner like this he gently spoke to her. “May I come in?” He asked politely.  
  
She was silent but nodded moving to let him in her tent seeing the mess she had made inside no doubt from her grief and rage. He walked to her small desk to carefully set down the tray before looking at her once again. She had closed the flaps once again yet he saw her tight grip on them not facing him. He walked over to her to see she was shaking carefully he touched her shoulders grateful she didn’t brush him off and led her to her bed. She gently had her sit down yet she still didn’t look at him, he found the brush Sharena gave to Kiran when she first came to Askr. He took it and walked back to her sitting next to her. “May I?” He asked gently.

She glanced at the brush and only gave a nod and he carefully began to brush her hair mindful of any knots as he did so. They were both silent neither saying a word he knew he should try to say something knowing he had hit the mark before but unsure how to put it into words. But before he could even could even say anything he noticed she was shaking again and saw much to his worry tears in her eyes once again. “Kiran forgive me. Was I brushing to roughly?” He began.

“H-How can you say i-it's not my f-fault?” She choked.

At once he understood and carefully set the brush down as he answered.”Because it's not.”

“You don't know that.” She sobbed, hugging herself tightly. “I am the Summoner and the tactician for the Order of Heroes no doubt it was the same for the other me of this world. Yet I…”

“Kiran.” He began once again.

“Yet I couldn’t help Sharena I had failed her I failed to save her! And you.” Kiran faced Alfonse tearfully. “I had failed you! I’m sorry Alfonse I am so sor-!”

Before she could continue he pulled her in his embrace holding her tightly feeling his own tears come down. “Please don’t apologize Kiran what had happened to the Sharena here and of Líf none of it is you’re fault neither yours or the other you, you both have done so much for all of us and it is more than what any of us can ask.” He told her. “And we will make sure what happens here doesn’t happen to us, I promise you. So please, no more tears.”

A sob erupted from her as she cried on his chest clutching on his back tightly as he held her allowing her to let out all her pent up sorrow.


End file.
